The present invention relates to a gripping device for straightening a car body.
Fastening members of pull halters, that is, gripping devices are known in prior art to be used when a car body is straightened, with which a damaged spot in a car body, e.g. a door edge, is gripped. The straightening force created by a hydraulic cylinder is directed at the point on the vehicle to be repaired. An end of the hydraulic cylinder is fastened to a chain, and the chain further to a gripping device. The gripping device comprises two frame part halves, which by screw action are tightened relative to each other so that the fastening claws of the gripping device halves grip an edge of the target being straightened. Also known in the art is a gripping tool in which a rotatable fastening arm of the pull halter is fastened to the frame part of the gripping device. In the design known in the art said fastening arm is guided in a conductor in a groove running on the edges of the gripping device frame part, said groove comprising bearing means for enabling a rotary movement between the parts.
No satisfactory construction is provided by means of the rotation of a fastening member to a pull halter of a prior art gripping device structure. Since the point of rotation is located in the circumference on the edge of the frame part, said location of the point of rotation is not optimal relative to the frame part of the gripping device. In addition, the overall area of rotation in the prior art design is considerably below 180xc2x0, so that the opposite pull directions (0xc2x0 and 180xc2x0) are not achieved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved gripping device for straightening a car body part.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved gripping device permitting a rotary range of a pull tool is 180xc2x0.
A gripping device of novel type is disclosed in the present application in which the fastening member of a pull tool, such as a chain, is articulated to be rotatable on the center line of the frame part of the gripping device, and moreover so that it is located both in the vertical center line of the frame part of the gripping device and in the horizontal center line defined by the fastening screws. In addition, the rotation of a pull tool is implemented so that the rotary range is 180xc2x0, whereby the opposite pull directions are reached.
As taught by the invention, the structure can further comprise a second gripping member of the pull tool, whereby a rectangular pull direction relative to the above mentioned 0-80xc2x0 pull plane is provided as the pull direction. Said fastening member can be detachably fastened to the frame part of the gripping device that is disposed in a recess of the frame part of the gripping device, between the rotatable fastening member and the bottom of said recess such that the frame part of the gripping device is fastened to the rotatable fastening member without any need for separate additional fastening screws for securing the fastening of the second fastening member.